


The little Begger Boy

by LiamsCraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall, Cute Niall, M/M, Niall-centric, OT4, One Shot, Other, but only like a tiny bit, did i mention niall is cute, he's like 3 lol, mentions of abuse, niall has a bear called charlie, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsCraic/pseuds/LiamsCraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from @LayanWT on Wattpad -<br/>"Maybe you could do like baby Niall [u know three four years old] and the rest of the boys are in a relationship and say three of them of wanting to adopt but one [kisses if it's harry] doesn't and he storms out and find Niall begging for money and food with a busted lip because he got beat up and fluff afterwards with ni and the boys?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The four boys of One Direction, were seated in the living room having just finished dinner, re-runs of 'Friends', playing softly on the TV. They were all in a relationship together and their fans knew - they'd let their management be one of the first to know and were surprisingly ok with it and even suggested coming out to the fans when they were ready. The fans were supportive and everyone of their team were supportive and they were just even more in love with each other with every passing day... Everything was great.

But there always felt like something was missing. They'd all acknowledged that they wanted kids someday, some sooner than others, however Harry was always the least happy whenever they talked about it, always getting defensive and coming up with reasons why they didn't need a kid.

Today was one of those days. It was 9pm and their daily argument was in full swing.

"Harry, come on! You always do this! Give us _proper_ reasons why you don't want a child yet!" Liam shouted, frustratingly at the younger lad

"Because! We're too young and i don't know whether any of you realise but we're at the peak of our career right now, we don't have time to care for a child _and_ carry on our career!" He replied, exhaustedly

"Loads of celebrities have kept their careers going and raised a child - children!" Louis, added, "We can do this Harry! We'll do this together!"

"No!"

"Haz.." Zayn began, although he didn't know how to finish. This was a daily battle and Harry was a stubborn lad, no matter what they said, Harry always stuck by his feelings.

"Why am i being made out to be the bad guy here? If i don't want a child yet, i don't want one!" The 3 elders could tell he was getting frustrated and flustered, his eyes were beginning to get misty. They could tell there was something else going on.

"Harry, babe, just tell us what's really bothering you" Liam, coaxed

"Nothing else is bothering me ok?! Ugh, i need some air, i'm going out" And with that, Harry grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and left, slamming the door behind him.

"There's definitely something else..." Louis, muttered, receiving nods from the other two.

+

It wasn't particularly good weather that evening - in fact, the sky was a greyish black, clouds everywhere, rain beginning to fall lightly. The weather was just like Harry's mood - horrible.

He definitely regretted leaving now, but his ego wouldn't let him return just yet, he needed to let off some steam.

He took a walk to the park that was not too far from the flat they all shared, all the while, muttering and arguing in his head and under his breath, 'why can't they just accept that i don't feel comfortable adopting a kid yet? It has to be a decision we're all happy with yet they're practically pushing me to agree. Fucking assholes. God sometimes i really hate my boyfriends. Thinking they can use the fact that they're older than me to get their way, thinking i'm not old enough to know what i'm talking about.. i'm 21 for god's sa-'

Harry's ramblings were cut off by a tiny high pitched sneeze.

He looked around the park (only realising now that he'd actually made it there), not seeing anything or anyone, so carried on walking to the swings and sat down, not caring that the seats were damp and he most likely end up with a dark patch on his jeans.

_'achoo!'_

There it was again. He looked around but again saw nothing. He began to panic slightly - it sounded like a small child's sneeze but then again what would a small child be doing out at 9pm all alone? That's just bad parenting. So then Harry began to worry, what if it was some scary rapist that was pretending to be a child to lure his victims over?

No, ok Harry calm down, it's probably nothing. Maybe the wind or something.

_'achoo! achoo!'_

This time, as Harry whipped his head around to look he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, near the climbing frame. He stood up on shaky legs and began to move towards the play structure, "hello?" He called nervously, "Is anyone there?"

He heard a bang come from inside the metal tube on the bottom of the structure, almost like someone banged their head, a whimper following it. Harry crouched down by the end of the metal tube and cautiously looked in, seeing a dark shaped that looked like a body, curled up in a ball, shaking slightly.

"Hey? Hello? Um, are you ok?" He lost his balance slightly, scaring the shaking figure making it move towards the other end more, "hey no, i won't hurt you, i just lost my balance a bit. You're ok, i promise. Uh, could you come out of the tube? I just wanna see if you're ok"

The figure lifted its head slightly, sniffling as they seemed to stare at Harry before slowly crawling out towards the lanky male. When the figure finally emerged, sitting on the edge of the tube, Harry couldn't help but let a gasp slip out of his lips.

The figure, was a _boy_. A little boy about 3 or 4, Harry guessed. His hair was blonde and matted to his forehead, his clothes slightly dirtied and sticking to his body, his face covered in mud and dirt, and Harry thought he could make out a large bruise on the boy's forehead, and the young boy's lips were bright red and swollen, a cut visible on the bottom lip that was slowly leaking little drops of blood. The poor kid, looked like a mess.

Sympathy overtook Harry's heart as he slowly reached his hand out towards the little blonde, making the younger flinch but slowly relax as Harry's fingers only stroked the side of his face, in a calming motion. Smiling lightly, Harry spoke, "Hi, i'm Harry. What's your name?"

The young boy looked at him for a moment, before tugging his little fingers together, "N-Niall" he answered quietly

"Wow, that's a very nice name! How old are you, Niall?"

"Uh, t'ree" Niall answered, holding up four tiny fingers, making Harry laugh.

"Well, what are you doing out here all by yourself, Niall?"

Niall didn't answer, only yawned and stretched his fingers to play with Harry's shiny jacket zip, his eyes drooping. Harry took that as an opportunity to sit closer to the boy and without a second thought, the words tumbled out of his mouth, "Would you like to come home with me, Niall? It's warmer than out here. I've got a nice comfy bed you can sleep in too, if you're tired" he suggested, earning a nod from the little lad who reached his arms out, signalling he wanted to be carried.

Harry then cautiously picked the young boy up, wrapping his giant jacket around the tiny frame, and made his way back to his flat where his 3 boyfriends were more than likely waiting for him still.

+

"It's been over an hour, do you think he's ok?" Louis asked, worriedly. He'd plopped himself on the window seat, looking out the window ever since Harry stormed out.

"I'm sure he's fine, love" Liam, soothed although he was worried too. Harry was never out this long and the weather was getting worse.

Zayn sat on the beanbag, searching Twitter to see if Harry tweeted anything or anyone had spotted him but came up empty handed.

Another 20 minutes passed before the jingling of keys were heard at the door, Louis all but leaping up and ripping the door open only to be faced with a soaking wet Harry and a very lumpy coat.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Louis shrieked.

"Sssh! Lou, shut up, you'll wake him up" Harry whisper-yelled.

"Wake who?" Zayn asked, eyeing the lump Harry was gripping onto.

Harry didn't answer but instead walked over to the sofa, asking Liam to drape a blanket over the sofa before he opened his coat, revealing a tiny figure clutching onto his shirt, shaking still but fast asleep. The Cheshire lad, gently pried the tiny cold fingers from himself and lowered the boy onto the sofa, wrapping the blanket around him. He shrugged off his own coat and turned around only to be faced with 3 faces with different expressions - Confusion, curiousness and anger.

"Um, Harry, care to explain?" Louis asked, folding his arms.

"I - well- i went out to get some fresh air and i went to the park but then i heard this sneezing and i kept hearing it, so i followed the sound and i came across him, huddled under the climbing frame and like i couldn't just leave him there, so i took him home with me..." he answered, sheepishly.

"uh, who is he?" Liam asked, pointing to the young boy who's shivers had now stopped thanks to the blanket and the heating that was warming the house.

"His name's Niall and he's 3. That's all i know. I asked him why he was out alone but he just started yawning and he looked really tired and he was really shy and stuff so i didn't push, i just decided he'd be better sleeping somewhere warmer"

"Whilst, i'm glad you did the right thing Harry, he needs to go home. There's probably someone looking for him"

"Louis, he's 3 years old, and was out by himself at 9pm, he's dirty and his face is covered in bruises and his lip's been split open, do you really think his family's looking for him?"

"You don't know what's really happened Harry, he could've just wondered off and some stranger could've done this, not neccessarily his family" Louis was trying to make Harry see the reasonable side, but it looked like Harry wasn't listening.

This was strange for the 3 oldest to see as Harry had been so set against children yet he'd only known this child for an hour and he was acting like a mother lion to her cubs.

Another silence settled between them as they all watched the little boy sleeping, his chubby hands squeezing open and shut almost like he was trying to grab something in his sleep, "mmm, Charlie" he whimpered

The four adults looked at each other before Liam decided he'd wake Niall up who now seemed to be getting upset in his sleep. He shook the boy gently, "Niall, can you open your eyes buddy?"

Niall slowly did but shrieked as he was met with the face of a stranger. Where was Harry? Had he left him with this big scary man? Looking around Niall noticed another two men and his little heart began to thump, "Hazzy" he whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Harry's just gone to get you a drink, love. I'm Liam and that's Louis and Zayn, we're Harry's boyfriends. You're Niall right?"

The blonde nodded, calming down and giggling slightly "boyfriends? Like you gives kisses and stuff?"

"Yeah, just like this!" Louis piped up, grabbing Zayn's face in his hands and smacking his lips onto the tanned lad's cheek with an obnoxiously loud sound making the boy giggle more.

"So we heard you mumble about someone called Charlie, who's that? Is it a friend?" Liam questioned

"Yes! He's my very best friend, we does everyfin' together but he was sleeping when I had to leave" Niall whispered the last part, getting upset.

"Why did you have to leave, sweetie?" Zayn asked, taking the cup of juice from Harry as he entered the room, helping Niall to take a sip.

Niall pulled Harry's jumper so he would sit on the sofa and proceeded to crawl into his lap, "niall, why were you out in the dark and cold by yourself buddy?" Harry prompted

Sniffling a bit, Niall took a deep breath, "'Cos, daddy said I was naughty and I wasn't good boy and I makes too much mess and I was a noo- uh, I was a nusent, yeah a nusent so he said I hads to leave cos nobody likes bad boys, but I'm not a bad boy, I good boy I promise!" Niall weeped at the end clinging onto Harry.

They all figured out that by 'nusent', he meant to say 'nuisance' and their hearts broke hearing how sad Niall was to think he was a bad boy,

"Oh love, you are a good boy ok? You're daddy was the bad one for saying those things" Louis cooed, "where's your mummy?"

The child just shrugged, the crying beginning to tire him out again.

After a while, Niall had cried himself to sleep and Harry took him up to his room to lie the small child in Harry's double bed, the bed filled with a duvet and pillows and blankets that seemed to swallow the little boy as he subconsciously gripped onto a pillow, hugging it to his chest.

Making his was back downstairs, Harry noticed 3 sets of eyes staring at him as they sat on the sofa, motioning him to do the same.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Liam sighed

"Well now that we know his dad kicked him out and probably busted his lip too, he definitely can't go home." Louis, commented "do you think we should call the police?"

"I guess we should.. but like, I know we don't know the kid very well but like I'd hate to think that once we tell the police he'll be taken to a kid's home or something. those places don't always have the best rep" Zayn added

"What are you suggesting, Zayn? That we keep him?" Liam asked,

"Maybe we should" Harry peeped up.

The other 3 stared at him, dumbfounded. merely hours ago he was adamant that he wasn't ready for children and yet here he is suggesting that they take in a child they've known for an hour.

"Harry.. I-but-what!?" Louis spluttered

"Look I know all the shit I said earlier but I don't know something feels right with Niall, like maybe I was meant to find him, like maybe he's meant to be ours" he tried to explain

"He is a sweet kid.." Zayn agreed

Just as Louis was about to interrupt, a shrill cry sounded from upstairs, making the four adults rush upstairs and burst into Harry's bedroom where the little blonde was,

"Niall!? Niall, what's wrong babe?" Harry asked as they were met with the sorry sight of the three-year-old, sobbing his little heart out, swamped in blankets.

"C-Charlie!" He shrieked, "want Charlie!"

"Hey, hey it's ok bud. I'm sure he'll be ok. why don't you tell us about him, love? What's he's like?"

"He- he's little and he has black eyes and he's cuddly and soft and he has curly hair like Hazzy's and furry and he has a pretty bow round his neck and I tells him everyfin' and he's my very best friend in the whole wide world" Niall described, calming down but still crying

It then struck the boys that maybe Charlie wasn't a person, but maybe a teddy bear.

"Niall, is Charlie a bear?"

Niall just nodded.

Relief hit the four singers as there wasn't another little boy at home possibly getting hit by animals terrible father, just a toy that was forgotten.

"I'm sorry you're missing Charlie, bud, but maybe I can see what teddy bears I've got lying around and you can cuddle that until we get your Charlie back. How does that sound?" Louis suggested, knowing he had a few toys about from when his family including the little Deakin twins, had come to visit.

It took a while for Niall to think about it but eventually he agreed, thinking that it would do until he could go back home and rescue Charlie.

Louis came back 5 minutes later, seeing Liam had Niall cuddled on his lap, seeming content. Louid handed a small caramel coloured bear over to the little boy who hesitantly took it, squeezing it to his chest and closing his eyes, but not before asking, "does it have a name?"

Louis smiled, "his name is Ben"

Petting the soft fur, the child closed his eyes drifting off to sleep in Liam's arms, "night night Misters, night night Ben"


	2. Part 2

"So we're gonna do this? We're actually gonna attempt to get custody of Niall?" Louis clarified

After Niall had gone to sleep, the four adults had a lengthy discussion about what they were going to do in regards to the little boy sleeping in Harry's bed. Harry, was dead set on keeping him, the others were a little hesitant but were slowly warming to the idea and so they started to research things on the Internet on how they could possibly go about doing it.

And that leads us to where they are now. They'd gotten hold of a number for a lawyer and had made notes of everything they'd need to know. Liam was nominated to give the lawyer a call first thing in the morning while Louis and Zayn would handle Paul and their management. Harry had the job of looking after Niall.

"I guess we are. I mean, we're all absolutely serious about this right? Like, when we start and _if_ we do get custody of Niall, there's no going back" Liam told them.

"All I know is that I don't want Niall going back to an abusive home or living on the streets or being put into a care home. I'd rather him be here with us and know he's safe" Zayn answered, Harry nodding along.

"Ok then. Well, I guess we'd better get to sleep, we'll have a big day tomorrow.. god only knows how management are going to take this" Liam sighed

+

The next morning, Liam was downstairs on the phone to their lawyer, Louis and Zayn, had already left to go to Modest!'s office and Harry was about to wake up Niall who'd managed to cocoon himself up in Harry's duvets (Harry had slept in Liam's room last night) and all that could be seen was the little tufts of blonde hair poking out the top. Harry walked over to the little lump and gently shook his shoulder, "Niall, wake up, love."

"Nooo" the little boy whined burying himself further

"Come on, wakey wakey! We can go make breakfast, whatever you fancy" the curly lad, bribed

Peaking his eyes out, Niall thought about it for a minute, "hmm.. mushy eggs and bacon?"

By 'mushy eggs', Harry guessed Niall meant scrambled egg and laughed softly, "of course, babe. Now come on"

Niall wiggled out of the duvet and pulled himself into Harry's awaiting arms and let him carry him down to the kitchen, waving over Harry's shoulder to Liam who was sat in the living room, as they passed him, Liam chuckling and waving back.

Harry placed Niall on the kitchen counter as he got the eggs ready, turning the radio on quietly as not to disturb Liam but wanting to keep Niall occupied, which seemed to be working as the child giggled and sang along to the words as 'All About That Bass' started playing.

Harry laughed, singing along with him, "where did you learn the words to this, Ni?"

"I heared it playing in the little cafe by the park one time! Sadie always plays it for me whenever I goes there" Niall explained,

"Who's Sadie?"

"She works at the cafe and sometimes when I goes there she gives me cupcakes and milkshakes but she always says ' _don't tell no one, it's our little secret_ '" Niall whispered the last part, gasping when he realised he told Harry.

"Hey it's ok, I won't tell anyone." Harry soothed, tapping his nose, trying to get Niall to keep talking about this 'Sadie' girl who supposedly gave Niall food. It bothered him as surely Sadie would've known about Niall's situation, so why hasn't she tried to help the little boy?

Seeing that Niall was now singing along to another song that was playing, seemingly forgetting about the conversation, Harry decided to drop it.

"Harry! Harry guess what!" Liam shouted, running into the kitchen making the two boys jump.

"What?"

"The lawyer I was just speaking to, after I explained the situation, said that we stand a good chance at being able to gain custody! We have the money to support him and I explained how Lou brings Lux on tour with her so everyone pretty much knows how to deal with small children and Lux can be a friend for Niall, his own age. Harry, this is happening!" Liam explained, beyond ecstatic.

Harry ran to Liam and they embraced giving each other a quick peck before being interrupted by a small voice, "who Lex?"

" _Lux_ , is the little girl of a friend of ours, she's your age too so you can play together. Does that sound good?"

"Hmmm ok. But why I play?"

The boys had also tried to come up with a way to explain to Niall what was happening but in the end came up with nothing so Liam and Harry were now put on the spot. "Um, Niall you know when I found you last night? You said your daddy was mean and didn't want you anymore?" Harry said, hesitantly, Niall nodding along sadly, the bruise on his face and cut lip seeming more obvious now the serious situation was brought up, "well, we - me, Liam, Louis and Zayn, would really really like it if you came to live with us. Would you like that? You wouldn't have to sleep in the park anymore, you'd live here where it's warm and you'd get all the food and toys you want" Harry knew mentioning toys wasn't necessarily important but to a 3 year old it was the most important thing. Or so he thought.

"Want Charlie"

"Huh?"

"Don't want toys, want Charlie!" Niall whined, beginning to tear up as he crossed his chubby arms across his chest

"Oh, your bear? Well we can get Charlie ok? I promise" Liam soothed, knowing that if they did get custody of Niall, Niall's father would promptly be put into jail meaning they'd be able to go back to Niall's old house and collect all of his things, including Charlie.

Sniffling, Niall nodded, but then remembered his original question still wasn't answered properly, "but why play with Lex?"

"Well, you like singing right Niall?" Harry asked, gaining an eager nod from the little Irish lad, "well me and the other boys are in a band together, and we make music and we sing to lots of people on a big stage all over the world!" He began. Niall was absolutely amazed, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly - they were _popstars_! Like the ones Niall hears on the radio all the time!

"And our friend Lou, who does our hair, has a little girl called Lux who comes with her mummy when we go all around the world and I know for a fact that she'd love another little person to play with - there aren't many little kids about on our tour"

Now, Niall didn't really understand everything that Harry was saying but he got bit and pieces and what he did get, he'd understood it differently in his little mind but decided that he liked what he was hearing.

"I get to be popstar too!" He squealed, bouncing on his bum on the counter

Liam and Harry just looked at each other, totally in love with the little blonde and decided to humour him if that's what he understood, "yes, love, you get to be a popstar with us" Liam smiled, Niall cheering and jumping off the counter before running into the older lad's legs and hugging them tightly.

"Hello! We're back!" A shrill voice called from the door

"In the kitchen Lou!" Liam hollered back, picking Niall up and setting him down as Harry went back to dish up his breakfast.

"How did it go?" Harry asked,

"At first they were a little apprehensive about it but after we explained everything and what we were planning to do you know with the courts and stuff and how we'd take care of him whilst on tour, they seemed to accept it better and now they're ok with it. Paul is too, and he surprisingly was to begin with" Zayn told them, ruffling Niall's hair and grabbing a glass of lemonade as the child munched his way through his bacon with greasy fingers - cutlery completely forgotten.

"Great! And I spoke to the lawyer and he said we've got a good chance too. This is really happening, loves" Liam grinned, tearing up.

"Niall likes you"

They all peered at the small boy as he spoke up, little bits of egg had managed to make its way into his hair and in his eyebrows as well as all around his mouth.

"Yeah? Well we like you too, Niall" Louis cooed

Niall giggled then remembered what he'd learned while Louis and Zayn were out, "guess what Lou and Zee!" He squealed

"What, Ni?" Zayn questioned

"Niall gets to be popstar like yous!" He grinned, tiny bits of egg flying through the air as he threw his hands up

Louis and Zayn gave quick glances to the other two who shrugged innocently, "wow that's cool, Nialler!"

"Yeah! And I gets a new friend called Lex!"

All the boys just smiled fondly at the boy, little scenarios like this filling their minds as they thought into the future.

+

After a week of meetings with their Lawyer, the day finally came for the four boys where they would meet with a judge and argue their case as to why they deserve to gain custody of the little ray of sunshine, currently living in their home.

They'd asked Lou (who would also bring along Lux) to babysit Niall while they were out. It was hard leaving him as even though he'd met Lou and Lux and pretty much most of the crew (who all absolutely fell in love item the little boy too) on the third and fourth days of him being with them, he was still wary of them and so hated to be separated from his boys and be left with _some lady_. But finally the four adults left and made their way to the court house, their lawyer standing in the foyer, files in hand, ready to greet them.

+

After 8 long hours of meetings and waiting and more meetings and more waiting, the judge finally called the boys into his office once more, a small smile on his face. "well, gentlemen, after hearing your case and reviewing your files, I'm almost certain that you would be right for this little boy and his father will most certainly be taken into custody and tried for neglect and child abuse.."

"But?" Liam asked hesitantly, sensing the judge wasn't quite done

"I'd just like to hear from Niall himself how he feels about you four and also how he feels about living with you from now on. It won't take too long or be too much trouble, could i perhaps speak with him on the phone?"

Louis gave the judge the number for their home phone and watched as the judge dialed and waited for an answer - the phone put on loud speaker

  
_"Um, hello? Louis is everything ok_?" A feminine voice answered

"Uh hey Lou, yeah could you put Niall on please? The judge wants to speak to him quickly"

_"Yeah sure"_

Some shuffling could be heard before a little voice filled the stuffy office, " _hullo?"_  


All the boys smiled hearing the childlike Irish lilt, the judge silently picking up on it, "Hi there. Is this Niall?"

_"Yeah. Who's you?"_

"My name is Judge Harris and I've been speaking with your friends today"

  
_"Li and Lou and Haz and Zee?_ " He gasped, he's missed them so much today!

"Yes, those are the ones! Now I have some very important questions for you, Niall. do you think can answer them?"

Niall nodded quickly but then remembered the judge man couldn't see him, " _uh huh! I can!"_  


"Well that's good! Ok, so first one; do you like the boys you're living with now?"

_"Yes yes! I does lots and lots and lots!"_

"And would you like to live with these boys from now on?"

_"Yes! I wants to live with Li and Lou and Haz and Zee forever!"_

"And what do you like about them, Niall?"

  
_"Uh, Lou makes me laugh lots and Li makes my owies feel better when I falls over and all the ones my daddy gave me and Zee sings 'Soft Kitty' when I sleeps and Haz makes the bestest mushy eggs in the whole world!"_ He gushed

All four boys plus their lawyer and Judge Harris were smiling now, hearing just how besotted this little child, who had practically had a crappy childhood, was with the people who had taken him in.

"Ok thank you very nuch, Niall. I have to go now but it was very nice speaking to you"

_"You speak to my misters? They come home soon?"_

"Yes, they'll be home very soon, I promise"

_"Ok, bye bye mister judge"_

The judge was about to say goodbye but the dial tone was already sounding through the room.

"He's a very sweet kid. And after hearing that, I'm one hundred percent positive that being in your custody would be the best thing for Niall"

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Liam cheered, all of the boys thanking and cheering with him.

They left the room and immediately embraced, sobs coming from everyone. They were told that Niall's father would be paid a visit and immediately taken into custody before being sentenced in front of Judge Harris soon, all rights of being Niall's parent, removed.

They thanked their lawyer before texting Paul who was waiting outside in the car that they were on their way out.

+

Once they got home, they all but charged into their home making 3 pairs of feet come running into the hallway to see what was going on.

"Guess what buddy?!" Zayn said, picking Niall up

"What?"

"You know the nice judge you were speaking to on the phone earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Well, he said that he's going to let you live with us from now on!"

Niall gasped, "forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever, sweetheart" Liam agreed

Niall just looked at them all, squeezing his chubby fists together to make them all come closer to him and Zayn and when they did, wrapped him arms around what he could reach, prompting a group cuddle - Lou and Lux watching them.

The little blonde, buried his head into the space created by the four big bodies, tears glistening in everyone's eyes and he whispered, "You my new daddies, Niall loves you"

"We love you too little man" Harry whispered, overwhelmed that Niall has officially given them a title so soon, the others humming their agreements and giving little Niall, kisses making him giggle at the tickling sensation,

"Now we get Charlie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you couldn't tell, i have no idea how the law process works with like getting custody of a child etc., so don't shoot if it was rubbish lol.
> 
> Please leave your feedback as i love to read it! x
> 
> {kudos/comment/subscribe/share}


End file.
